The Uchiha Brothers
by HinataUzumaki6666
Summary: This is my first story so no harsh reviews plz. What if naruto was adopted and could use the sharingan. What would happen if he was seperated from his brother Sasuke? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The Uchiha Brothers

Chapter 1-Naruto's Side

Time: 3:00

Day:Saturday

I clench my fists and bite my lip to keep myself from crying. As rocks are thrown at me, I try moving my head to dogde them. I cant move my body because i am tied up. Ropes cover my body from shoulder to knee. I cant escape the flying rocks. 3 hit my head,4 hit my chest and 3 hit my legs. I drop to my knees in pain barely able to look up at the boys who are trying to kill me.

I try to weakly stand up, failing at that I fall again to my knees. 'I dont get it! Today there are 10 boys instead of the usual 3. Even worse is that they are hurting me more brutally than usual. Why?' I thought to myself as the boys walk over me. The are hovering over me like i am the dead prey and they are the lions waiting to for the king to start eating first. The head of the group walks over to me holding a foot long branch. The bark is thick and sharp on the sides like a pinecone. His lips slightly curl up and his eyes stare at me like i am a rare sight.

My heart pounds faster and faster and beats harder and harder like a racehorse is stomping on it. My chest tightens up as the boy lifts the branch high above his head. Before he strikes I scream to him " Why do you do this to me?! What did i ever do to you?!! Im just a kid like you!! ". The head of the group frowns and looks down at me. He bends down and looks dead into my eyes. " You, your no kid. Your the monster who killed our familys. Moms,dads, sisters, brothers. All dead because of you. You deserve this for what you did to us you monster!! " he says right before my face collides with the sharp stick.

The sharp stick made 5 cut on my left cheek. It feels like bee stings because of the dirt that is on my face. I am knocked to the floor by the other kids who are now kicking me. The blood on my ceek trickles down my face in a weird pattern as i am shooken by the kicks. All of a sudden, i feel something coming up from my stomach. I dont know what it is. This weird thing is coming up,about to come out. Suddenly I throw up. I throw up lots of blood. Coughing,more and more comes out. I grab a kunai from one of the kids and cut the rope. I stand up despite the other kids trying to push me down. I pick up my head while the blood trickles down it. Suddenly Something comes down from the trees. they are....SHURIKANS!

* * *

Hope you like it ^-^ this is my first story so please no harsh reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Sasukes Side

I throw down about 20 of my shurikens down at the 10 boys. 8 of them were untouched by them. The other 2 had 3 shuriken scratch marks on them. The gang looked around to see who threw them. I climbed down from the sakura tree i was in and glare at the boys. When they see me they get pale. Like they just seen a ghost. The gang bowed to me trying to seem a little inocent and run off like a dog with its tail in between its leg.

I turn my head to the blonde boy. His perfectly tan skin all scratched up. His icey blue eyes stare at me as if i was going to hurt him. His white shirt and dark green shorts are all torn up,muddy, and bloody stains all over it.

I start to move carefully move towards the blonde who is shaking. I step closer but he steps back. I smile a sweet smile and he lossens up a bit. So i step closer. I get close enough to put my hand on his shoulder. He tenses up, so i breath in and out trying to make him relax. "Its ok. I wont hurt you I promise. I just want to help you" I tell the blonde. I tear off a peice of my shirt and dip it in some medicine i had with me. I wipe the dirt from his face and put some medicine on the 5 cuts. ' Wow hes really hurt badly.' I think to myself. I wipe the blood from his face and arms. I can tell he has lossened up.

"Uh...th..thank....y-yo...you." He stutters out. I look at him and see his icey blue eyes shining in the sun making them look like the ocean. I smile at him and say softly " your welcome, i cant let them hurt someone in need. So...where are your parents I'll take you to them." At that statement i see his eyes turn sad. The bright color is now truely icey cold. " Im...an..orphan..." he says as his eyes start to water up. I look at him in shock then turn my head in disgrace. " Im sorry. I...didnt know..." I tell him in a sad tone.

The is an akward silence for a while. I was thinking of a way to help him. Someway to make him happy. Then it struck me! I look at the blonde wo is staring at the grass. " hey....um...whats your name?" I ask him in curiosity. He closes his eyes and sighs. " Uzumaki.....Naruto..." he says with a slightly sad, slightly scared tone. I smile at him " Names Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet ya". I pause for a moment then pull Naruto up from the floor. I bend down " come get on, you cant walk like that. " i tell him with a smile. He justs nods and gets on.

I carry Naruto down a tired path. There are lots of rocks and flowers. It was an near a meadow that has Sakura trees. We walk next to a stream that has dragonflies and little butterflies. They play near a berry patch that is overflowing with blue berrys and strawberries. I pick a nice spot that is hidden by the trees but has alot of room. I put Naruto down and sit beside him. We lay down relaxing. The breeze washes us of all bad feelings and fills us with joy. "Hey Sasuke...why did you bring me here?" Naruto asks me as we watch the clouds eating some fresh berries. " You looked like you needed to relax and needed a friend. Plus I wanted to hang out with you. Is that a problem?" I tell him as I watch the dragonflies dance around us. Naruto shakes his head and smiles " No..hey sasuke...thanks alot..." he says with a soft laugh.

For the next few hours we play in our secret spot. Playing all kinds of games. First we played tag along the stream. Then we played hide and seek behind the trees. We got tired runing around so we decided to sit in the stream. The cool water relaxed us and we spent the rest of the time staring at clouds and chatting about how we are happy we became friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Naruto's Side

Time: Sunset

I had a long day today. After Sasuke saved me, this was the best day of my life. I got my first friend. But today is ending.

We watch the sun set. The big round yellow sun sets in the sky. The sky is yellow shading to a light orange which quickly shades into orangeish pinkish color. Which goes perfectly with the light lavender color all blended nicely together. The clouds look soo beautiful mixed with the color of the dream like background. Especially how the lightning bugs light up the soon turning dark sky.

I get up quickly and look at Sasuke. " I...guess..you um...have to go now huh? " i ask him nervously. I didnt want him to go. He is my first friend, and i might not see him again. Sasuke looks at me with a sad expression on his face. He gets up and nods. " i guess so...Hey maybe my okaa-sama and Otou-sama might let you sleep over! " he says with excitment. I look down at the grass that sways in the gentle breeze. ' They might be like the others....They might hate me too....' I think to myself. Sasuke looks at me with a confused expresion. I look up and smile a fake smile. I guess Sasuke saw right through it because he sighed and frowned. But it soon turned into a smile with one idea. " Hey i'll ask my okaa-sama for you to stay one night...how bout it? " he asks. I nod a yes and start walking out of the hide out.

Once we were out sasuke took my hand and started running. He was leading my somewhere but where? I stumble across a few rocks on the road. We soon reach a big gate that has the uchiha symbol on it. I stare at Sasuke as we enter through the gates.

'There are alot of Uchihas here' I thought to myself as we pass by them. Sasuke leads me to a big house which in the back has a big lake that shines and twinkles in the moonlight. The open training area and beautiful house, Sasuke was lucky. " I live in a junk compared to this' I thought. Sasuke opened the front door and invited me in. I walk in carefully just in case i might break something.

A young woman appears from a room holding a bowl. She is very beautiful. Long Blue-black hair, shiny and smooth. Perfect skin tone with a clear complextion. Dark eyes just like Sasukes. She is holding a bowl stirring something. She looks at Sasuke and smiles, but when she sees me she drops her bowl. She spilled all her cake batter on the floor. Her eyes widen in fear and her skin tone going almost ghost white with a tint of tan. She grabs Sasuke and checks him. " Are you alright Sasuke? Did he hurt you? Did he force you to bring him here? " she asks in her soothing voice that will calm you down if you wasnt in my position. She glares at me. Her sudden soft gaze at Sasuke turns feirce. " What did you do monster? " she asks me in a very serious tone. I panick and nervously shift in my spot. " I...Im...s-s-sorr-sorry...Uchih-ha-Sa-ma" I manage to stutter out. Sasuke looks at me than to his Okaa-sama. " Okaa-sama please stop. " he says in a pleading tone. " he needs help Okaa-sama! He will die if he stays out there! Please Okaa-sama let him stay one night? Please?! " Sasuke pleads to his mother. She looks at me and frowns. She shakes her head. " I dont know Sasuke...your Otou-san will not like this...he can stay only for an hour nap...But then he'll have to leave so Otou-san wont get angry. Ok? " she tells him. His face lits up and drags me to the couch in their living room. He grabs some pillows and a blanket and lays me down. " Dont worry Naruto-kun. I'll make sure to wake you up when Otou-sama is coming ok? " he tells me. I nod and drift off to sleep.

Time: One hour Later

I hear shouting. But where is it coming from? I hear Sasukes voice. He sounds like hes screaming! I heard a crash! Whats going on? Is Sasuke in trouble? Its cause of me! No i wont let this happen. Not to Sasuke! NO! NO! Stop screaming at him!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Sasukes side

My father came home and saw Naruto-kun on the couch. He was so angry. He started to scream at her and almost hit her. I slapped his hand away without thinking, that just got me a slap to my face instead. Curses flew out my fathers mouth. My mother tried to reason with him but he just pushed her and made her crash into our vase. I screamed and ran to help her up but before i could,i felt someone grab me and shake me. " How dare you bring him here!!! You worthless peice of shit!! Ungrateful, useless, piece of noth--" my father was interrupted by a scream.

Naruto had woke up and was standing in front of me. Something was different about him. His chakra was not normal. His hair was more spiky and his eyes. They were demons eyes. The color of blood and...commas? ...Naruto had a comma mark in each eye. This looked familiar....It was the sharingan! Wait...this cant be Naruto...Who? Who is he? Is he an Uchiha?

The form before me grabbed my father by his shirt. He lifted him him a little and brang him close to his face. My dads' eyes widened at the sight of him. He too saw the sharingan. " Don't lay a finger on Sasuke. You hate me right? You despise me. Your afraid of me. Before i get really angry... Don't touch Sasuke because of me again. Or Mikoto-san. " he said to him,in a deep voice, before he dropped him. Suddenly the strange Naruto turned back to the one i knew ( his eyes were blue again ). My Father touched his shirt that was now slightly ripped and stared at him. I look at Naruto who was leaving our house.

Just then my father grabbed Naruto and turned him around. Naruto flinched when father bended down to look him in the eyes. My father stared at him for another minute before letting out a deep breath. " Uzumaki Naruto....Do you want to hurt Sasuke? Do you want to hurt any of the villagers for treating you so poorly? " he asked. Right after my father had finished his question Naruto shook his head 'no'. " Sasuke saved my life i would protect him with my life. As for the villagers...I dont want to hurt anyone. They might treat me bad but....I dont want to turn into what they accuse me for. So no matter what...Even if it kills me....I will prove to them im just like them." he told him. Fathers eyes widened at the words. He smiled a sad smile and ruffled Narutos hair. " You are special....you have the sharingan in your blood for some reason...Uzumaki Naruto....would you like to be in our family? We could adopt you...and i am sorry for earlier. " he told him in a soft voice. Narutos' eyes lit up and a smiled formed from his lips. He hugged father. " I would love to Uchiha-sama!! " he exclaimed. He pet Narutos' head and smiled softly. " It's father..Otou-sama now Naruto-kun. ". " Otou...sama.." Naruto tested the new words and smiled even wider ( if it was possible ). I could tell he was as happy as I am. He has a family and I have a new brother.


	5. Notice

Notice to all my readers

Unfortunately there is going to be a big delay on all my stories. Due to memory loss in my computer. I am o so sorry for this inconvince. I promise to get them up as soon as possible. Please for give me. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Naruto's Side

Time: 1 month later: morning

I had quickly adjusted to the household. I learned all the rules and started training 2 weeks ago. I trained 3 times a week with Itachi-niisan. We cover taijustu and aiming along with sasuke. Sasuke is way better than me. He is already 2 training sets above me. Im only on 3. Also Sasuke has mastered aiming with the shurikens and is now on kunais. He's so lucky.

I also train with Otou-san. He helps me with the ninjutsus. Right now I'm trying to learn Katon. Its a gaint fire ball. I can only make one the size of my head. Yet Sasuke can make one thats three times as big. I wish I can be as skilled as him. Im just weak little Naru-kun. I try and try yet sasuke is better. But I don't mind that much. As long as he's happy im happy. Plus with the extra training at the academy I will surely beat Sasuke.

Sasuke and I joined the academy a week ago. We are in the same class together. Our teacher is Iruka. A chunin that is very kind. Unless you get him angry. He's a different person when he's angry. Sasuke is at the top of the class, of course. Im just below him. All the girls love us, Mostly Sasuke. There is this one girl I like the most. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She is so pretty. But like most girls, she likes Sasuke. Im trying so hard to improve so she could like me too. It doesnt seem to be working. But once she sees my new technique she will sure to like me.

-Walking to school with sasuke-

"Hey Sasuke...do you think I will be able to impress that Sakura girl? I mean...she likes you...all of them do...Will I ever get a girl that likes me? What do you think?" I look at Sasuke who is smiling. I wonder why he's smiling. Sasuke looks at me and smiles wider. "Of course! Nii-chan, I know this girl..hehehe..she likes you. I can tell, and she isnt annoying like the rest. She is shy and kinda cute." he tells me. I look at him in curiousity. "Who is she nii-san? What's her name?" I ask. I stop and look at him. He whispers in my ear, "Hyuuga...Hinata..". I stare at him wide eyes. Hinata never talked. She wasnt that strong like her little sister. Just like I am with Sasuke nii-san. I smile and start walking again. "Do you think I should talk to her. I mean, I do think she's cute. She's also very nice. Today when we get to school I'm gonna talk to her" I tell him. He catches up to me and smiles more. "Naruto-kun...we are gonna do a project today...maybe you can be Hinata-chan's partner. What do you think? " he asked. I look at him and nod. We continue our walk to school, chatting and challenging each other.

-arriving at school:outside the building-

We arrive at school. Kids are entering the buildings, parents saying goodbye to there kids, kids sneaking around the back, even teachers talking to others. I spot Hinata-chan near the door waiting for Iruka-sensei. I tell Sasuke I'll talk to him later then run off to Hinata.

"Heeey Hinata-chaaan!! Over heeree!!" I call to her. She liftes up her head and blushes. "N..na-na-ru-t-to...wh-what a-a-are you d-doing?" she stutters out. I finally get to her and smile. I grab her hand, which makes her blush more. Sasuke was right. She is cute. Really cute. I lead her to the classroom and sit down near the front. I make her sit down next to me. I smile at her and ask "Hey hinata-chan...wanna be my partner for the big project?". Her eyes widen in shock of my words. I laugh at her expression and smile even widder. I put my hands on hers and do a small puppy face. "Pleease Hina-chaan...I would be soo happy..Come on pleasee?" I plead. She starts to giggle and I laugh with her. She nods her head and smiles. She looks better when she smiles. "O-ok Naruto-k-kun...I'll be h-happy to b-be y-your partner". I jump up and shout "yatta!!".

Just then Sasuke comes up to us. He has a big smile on his face. "well well...nii-chan whats up? Got yourself a partner?" he says in a mocking tone. I ignore it and sit down. The bell rings and the rest of the class come in. After the second bell Iruka talks. "Ok class, today we will be working on a project. Now who will want to pair up with who? Raise your hand and stay seated. Hands fly into the air and one by one people are assigned. I am finally called on. "Iruka-sensei i will like to be with Hyuuga Hinata." Everyone in the room looks at me then to Hinata. "Uh...o-ok Naruto...you and Hinata are paired up. So now...students, move into your groups and I'll start to tell you the instuctions." Iruka-sensei says. Everyone gets up to move to their partners.

Iruka-sensei explains all the intructions and hands us our materials. Our project is to make a replica of the Hidden leaf village. I gather some cardboard and scissors. "Naruto-kun, can you please pass me the brown paper." she says without stuttering. I widen my eyes and nod. "uhh...sure..here you go" I pass her the paper. She starts to trace out some tree trunk outlines. "Need any help Hina-chan?" I ask her. She looks up at me and smiles. I could feel my cheeks get hot. She looked so cute! "Can you cut these out for me." she asks sweetly in her soft voice. She hands me some cardboard with tree trunk outlines on them. I start to cut them out. She starts working on the tree tops. We spend the rest of the day working on them.

-after school: 3:00pm: Training grounds-

Sasuke and I walk to the training ground in the back of the school. Hinata had gone home and Sasuke wanted to train before we went home. So I joined him. "Sasuke nii-san...can you teach me how to throw the shurikens straight? Please..." I ask him. Sasuke looks at me and laughs. "Of course nii-chan. Don't worry about it, I'll teach you all you need to know to move on to the next set. " he tells me. We reach the grounds and start training.

-7:00pm-

We had stayed out 'til dark!! We are late for dinner and we are gonna get killed! Sasuke and I run home from the academy. We pass through the town and take a shortcut. Through the landmarks I saw when I first met Sasuke, to the pathway. We reach the gates. All the lights are off. "It's kinda early for the lights to be off..." Sasuke says. "I know...I wonder why they are off...Come on, maybe Okaa-sama knows.." I say as I run down the street. Sasuke follows me, rushing to my side. I grab his hand and we rush to the main household.

We reach the house and see that the lights are off. We take off our shoes and go inside. "Okaa-sama!!!" I yell. "Otou-sama!!!" Sasuke yells after me. We search for them, still hand in hand, looking for them. We reach the living room. We spot Itachi and 2 figures on the floor. "I-itach-chi...wheres Okaa-sama and otou-san?? " I ask, with fear in my voice. I take a better look at the two dead bodies on the floor. "s...s...SASUKE!!! OKAA-SAMA!! THEY...THEIR..." I scream. Tears stream down my face. "Itachi!!! WHY?!!! What happened to mom and dad??!!!! " Sasuke screams.

"why...why Nii-san??" I ask. "Because...I wanted to test my container..." he said with no expression. "test...your...container..." I say. Sasuke gets angry and charges at Itachi. Itachi punches Sasuke in the stomach and Sasuke falls to the floor."SASUKE!!!" I scream. I get so angry, I charge at Itachi. I feel a fist hit my stomach.

* * *

Well, I'll stop there for now, Sooo sorry that it took long, my compy and internet has been dead for a while, finally got it up. I hope you all like it

^-^ Please review!!


	7. Chapter 6

Im sooo sorry it took so long to finish this CH. I had Major writers block and now im starting to get ideas back for my story. If you have any questions I will be sure to answer them for you. And if you have any ideas please tell my cuz im gonna need them :P

Anyways Please review and ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 6-Naruto's Side

I fall to my knees, wincing in pain. "Thats...all..you got? I can take...a million of those." I say, trying to act tough. Itachi then kicks my stomach and punches my face. I try to block him and get out of the way. I see Sasuke getting up, he looks at me and his expression...hes terrified. "Sasuke-niisan!! Run!! Go, I can hold him off." I knew I couldnt but I had to save Sasuke somehow. Sasuke shakes his head and runs to itachi. He has a Shuriken out. He trys to stab Itachi but he quickly grabs the shuriken and pushes Sasuke to the ground. while hes distracted I get up and try to hit his head. Instead I am faced with 2 glowing red eyes.

I gasp and try to look away. I cant. "Sasuke...I...I..." my words come out in whispers. I cant talk! What is happening? Why is this happening?

-Sasukes's Side-

Naruto is standing still. Whats wrong with him? I see Itachi get his sword, Naruto still in a daze. I scream "NARUTO!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!! HES GOING TO KILL YOU!!". Naruto doesnt hear me, I get up fast and run to him. I push him down as Itachi trys to cut him. I manage to save Naruto with only a cut on my arm.

Naruto snaps out of the daze and looks at me. He sees the cut on my arm and looks at Itachi. "You...you...I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR HURTING SASUKE NII-SAN!!!!" he yells. I see his eyes go red. Just like before. Hes using his Sharingan! Also, his 3 scars on his face get thicker and his nails get a bit longer. I feel some weird...evil chakra come from him. "Sasuke...run...now!" he whispers in a demanding tone that i never heard him give before. I obey him and run out the house. I keep running and running. All that runs through my mind is if Naruto is ok. I keep running, and try to find a good hiding spot. All I can do now is...wait..

-20 minutes later-

I have been waiting for a while now. Seems like forever. I am shaking from the terror. I need to know, I need to know if hes ok. I get out of my hiding place and try to sneak around. Just in case Itachi is still here.

Suddenly I bump into something. I turn around hoping its Naruto. His cold eyes and his features, tell me that he, isnt Naruto. I take two steps back and stare into the eyes of _him._ "W-w-wheres N-naruto?" I stutter out. Itachi then looks at me and smirks. "I took care of him. So he wont interupt us now Sasuke-kun." His voice is cold. "what do you mean?" I asked him, scared for my life. "Foolish little brother, leaving your comrade to die. You are still weak. I will let you live because of that. Now go, run. Run and grow stronger. Dont come to me until you have the same eyes as me. Then we will test your container. Now. Run for your life before it slips away." he says. Before I can do anything I am strucked on the head. All I can see is the his shadow, walking away. Then...nothing.

-The next day-

I wake up in a white room. I look around and notice its the hospital room. I think to myself why Im here. Then I remember. Itachi killed our clan. But...Wheres Naruto? Hes not in my room so I exit the room. I walk down the hall for a little bit. I hear 2 murses talking.

"Yeah, he was found knocked out cold." said the first nurse. "Was he the only survivor?" said another. "No. Someone else survived. But hes in critical condition. He was an adoptive son to Fugaku." Said the first nurse. My eyes widen as I hear the news. "Doesnt he have another brother?" the second asked. "Yes but hes no where to be found." said the first. I look at the floor and growl lowly. "Well I'm going on my break. Can you take care of the kid in room 231. Sasuke's brother, you know." said nurse one. I see the second nurse nod her head and they part. I quickly turn and head for the room. My bare feet make no sound against the shiny floor.

228, 229,230, I pass by the rooms looking for his room. I finally reach it. "room 231, Emergancy care" says the sign above it. I take a deep breath and head inside. As I walk inside I notice no one is here. I see a bed in the middle of the room. There is a body on the bed. I slowly walk to the body. I look at the body. The body is severly damaged. Cuts going all over the arms and legs. From the neck to the face, and a scar in the middle of the chest. Its about the size of a baby squirrel from head to toe, tail included. I study the body closely. I dont see Naruto's features on this beaten body. Until i notice his face. I see the 3 scars on each cheek, but barely and his hair...Its so bloody.

I feel my eyes sting with tears that threaten to fall. I surrender helplessly to them. I cry and cry over Naruto's body. I cover my face and let the tears leak through my fingers. "Naruto....Im..sorry...That I...couldnt save..you...I promise...I wont let...anyone hurt...you" I say between sobs. I feel a hand on my arm. I look up and see its Naruto's hand. "Heh, dont....worry Sasuke nii-san....Im...fine...Its just a scratch...I'll be...fine" he says trying not to show the pain hes in. I bite my lip and grab his arm gently. I hold it and drop to my knees. I cry in his arm. "Im sorry Naruto-niichan. I wish I didnt leave you. I-" "No Sasuke. Im glad that you ran. I didnt want you to be hurt. So dont be sorry." He tells me. I stand up and wipe my tears. I look in his eyes and they seem relieved that im safe.

I stay with him until I hear a nurse come in. She tells me to leave for a little while and when I come back I stay with him the rest of the night. I will make sure he never gets hurt by anyone again. I'll protect him no matter what.

-2 weeks later-

Naruto made a full recovery. Execpt for his chest. The cut had left a scar on his chest. But other then that hes fine. He has also become stronger. He hasnt been to school but I convinced Iruka-sensei to teach him at home. Tommorrow he'll return to school for sure.

I practice with Naruto near the school everyday now. So its like we havent missed school. "Hey Nii-san!! Look at this!" he says as he throws 4 shuriken at the log. Three are in a straight line and the fourth is a little crooked. "Great Naruto-kun! Better then the last time!! your getting better!" I say encouragingly. (sp?) Suddenly I hear a bunch of squeals. "Uh-oh you better run nii-san here they come" Naruto says as a whole bunch of girls surround me.

All of them screaming and giggling. "Sasuke-kuun!! We missed you!! We made these as get better soon gifts!" Sakura and Ino say in union. They give eachother glares then all of them start shoving thigns in my face. I hear Naruto in the background laughing. I try and back away. "Leave me alone!!" I scream. No use. They continue to get closer and closer. I jump up on one of the logs to get away. "Just leave them there and I'll take them. Now leave!" I say to them. They squeal and drop their presents by the log. As most of the girls go home i get down off the log. Sakura is still around. I see Naruto blush as he walks to her. He has some flowers in his hands. Im guessing he just picked them.

"Um...S-sakura-chan...I was wondering...If you would accept these flowers?" he says handing her the nice white tulips. Sakura has a disgusted look on her face. "Ew! No way Naruto-baka! Get away from me!" she says then pushes Naruto to the ground. I see Naruto clutch his chest in pain. I start to walk over to Sakura when someone grabs my hand. It's Naruto. "Please Nii-san...dont start anything. Im fine see." he smiles. I can tell its fake but I do as he wishes and help him up. "In two days is the test to see who will become Genin...It seems like we missed alot of the school year." I say trying to take my mind off of what Sakura did. Naruto nods and rubs his chest softly. "Hey nii-chan, how about I buy you some ramen? I know you love Ichiraku's ramen. So what do you think? wanna go?" I say with a smirk. His eyes instantly light up and a big smile is on his face. He nods and we start to walk to Ichiraku's. We talk about what we would want to do when we are genin. All I know is this: Itachi will pay for what he did. To our clan AND to Naruto.

* * *

Ok end of chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Also I know Sasuke's personality is kinda OC but thats whats gonna make the story great ^-^ Please review and I will try to hurry with the rest of the story. ^-^ thanks for reading


End file.
